Do You Want to Sing Together 5
by jolly roger brat
Summary: Here's more songs for Sofia and her friends. They just love a good sing-along! I own none of the songs; they belong to their respective artists.
1. A New Musical Journey

**Hello, everyone! Let's start another musical journey! Raven862 asked about this song from Anastasia, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Sofia and Miranda could sing this on the way to the castle during the opening scenes of Once Upon a Princess. And just like Anastasia, they could be thinking about their new life.**

Sofia: Heart, don't fail me now  
Courage, don't desert me  
Don't turn back now that we're here

People always say, "Life is full of choices"  
No one ever mentions fear  
Or how the road can seem so long  
How the world can seem so vast

Courage, see me through  
Heart, I'm trusting you  
On this journey to the past

Miranda: Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong

Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Finally home where I belong  
Well, starting here my life begins  
Starting now, I'm learning fast

Courage, see me through  
Heart, I'm trusting you  
On this journey to the past  
Heart, don't fail me now  
Courage, don't desert me

Sofia and Miranda: Home, love, family  
There was once a time  
I must have had them too  
Home, love, family  
I will never be complete  
Until I find you, hey

Sofia: One step at a time  
One hope, then another  
Who knows where this road may go  
Back to who I was on to find my future

Things my heart still needs to know  
Yes, let this be a sign  
Let this road be mine  
Let it lead me to my past

Miranda: Courage, see me through  
Heart, I'm trusting you  
To bring me home at last, at last

Sofia and Miranda: Courage, see me through  
Heart, I'm trusting you  
Hey yeah


	2. A Brotherly Duet

**Someone wanted Mazzimo to sing this song from the first Pokemon movie, so enjoy your request! I thought he and Minimus could sing it when Prince Roderick captures them in The Secret Library and Mazzimo is apologizing to Minimus for getting him involved.**

Mazzimo: Brother, my brother  
Tell what are we fighting for?  
We'd got to end this war.  
We should love one another  
can't we just pretend  
this war never began  
We can try...  
Brother my brother

Minimus: We face each other from different sides  
the anger burns. Can't remember why.  
It's kinda crazy to face such pain.  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way  
We watch our world fall apart.  
Tell me what good is it  
when we lose our words

Mazzimo and Minimus: Brother, My brother  
tell me what are we fighting for?  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
We should love one another  
can't we just pretend  
this war never began?

Minimus: Tell me why...  
Brother, my brother  
we can try...  
Brother, my brother

Minimus and Mazzimo: Let's take a moment and look deep inside,  
And say will give love a try  
We're not as different as we seem to be.  
There's so much more to me then what you see

Mazzimo: We don't have to be this way,  
think about the consequences,  
don't turn and walk away.

Minimus: Brother, my brother  
tell me what are we fighting for?  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
We should love one another  
can't we just pretend  
this war never began?

Mazzimo: Brother, my brother  
tell me what are we fighting for?  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
We should love one another  
can't we just pretend  
this war never began?

Minimus and Mazzimo: Brother, my brother  
Tell what are we fighting for?  
We'd got to end this war.  
We should love one another  
can't we just pretend  
this war never began

Minimus: Brother, my brother  
Tell what are we fighting for?  
We'd got to end this war.  
We should love one another  
can't we just pretend  
this war never began

Mazzimo: Brother, my brother  
Tell what are we fighting for?  
We'd got to end this war.  
We should love one another  
can't we just pretend  
this war never began

Minimus: Brother, my brother  
Tell what are we fighting for?  
We'd got to end this war.  
We should love one another  
can't we just pretend  
this war never began

Mazzimo: Brother, my brother  
Tell what are we fighting for?  
We'd got to end this war.  
We should love one another  
can't we just pretend  
this war never began

Minimus: Brother, my brother  
Tell what are we fighting for?  
We'd got to end this war.  
We should love one another  
can't we just pretend  
this war never began

Mazzimo: Brother, my brother  
Tell what are we fighting for?  
We'd got to end this war.  
We should love one another  
can't we just pretend  
this war never began

Minimus: Brother, my brother  
Tell what are we fighting for?  
We'd got to end this war.  
We should love one another  
can't we just pretend  
this war never began

Mazzimo: Brother, my brother  
Tell what are we fighting for?  
We'd got to end this war.  
We should love one another  
can't we just pretend  
this war never began

Minimus and Mazzimo: Brother, my brother  
Tell what are we fighting for?  
We'd got to end this war.  
We should love one another  
can't we just pretend  
this war never began


	3. Nell's gift to Sofia

**Theblindwriter95 asked about this song by Demi Lovato for her original character Nell from their story Behind The Enchancia Castle Doors, so enjoy your request! I thought Nell could sing it at the end of chapter 12 or during chapter 13 of the story, or as a song to comfort Sofia while they're in the dungeon.**

Nell: Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own

You'll change inside when you realize  
The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend

Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
There through the highs and the lows  
Someone you can count on, someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you'll go

You'll change inside when you realize  
The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend

And when your hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground  
You, you feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no signs leading you home  
You're not alone

The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in  
When you believe in  
You can believe in  
The gift of a friend


	4. A Princess Victory Song

**Someone wanted Sofia, Jun, and Amber to sing this song from Barbie and the Three Musketeers, so enjoy your request! I thought this could be like a deleted song from Princesses to the Rescue, and they could sing it on the way to the Jade Jaguar's cave.**

Sofia: What are the chances  
That we'd be here today  
Different girls from different worlds  
Tryin' to find our own way  
Now we're the perfect team  
Sharing the same dream

Sofia/Jun/Amber: All for one, who knew  
Together we know what to do  
Strong hearts, strong minds  
Fighting for what's right every time  
United, decided  
We'll never be divided  
All for one, one for all

Jun: Don't try to stop us  
Or keep us down and out  
The power of three, forever more  
And now there is no doubt  
Answering the call  
Breaking down the wall

Amber/Jun/Sofia: All for one, it's true  
Together we know what to do  
Strong hearts, strong minds  
Fighting for what's right every time  
United, decided  
We'll never be divided  
All for one, one for all

Amber: We may look beautiful  
We may be dutiful  
But don't be fooled by our finesse (la, la, la, la)  
We're here to save the day  
Come on, _en garde, touché_  
We're no damsels in distress  
Don't mess with the dress

Sofia: All for one, you too  
Together we know what to do

Jun: Strong hearts, strong minds  
Fighting for what's right every time

Amber: United, decided  
We'll never be divided  
All for one, one for all

Amber/Jun/Sofia: All for one, it's true  
Together we know what to do  
Strong hearts, strong minds  
Fighting for what's right every time  
United, decided  
We'll never be divided  
All for one, one for all  
All for one, one for all  
All for one, one for all  
All for one, one for all  
All for one, one for all


	5. A Father-Son Sing-Along

**How about this classic Johnny Rivers song for James as he writes another great story about his spy siblings, Andrew Harmon and Julie Melody? I guess he could have been inspired to create them when he first heard the song, and as Roland is a closet fan of spy movies and lets James watch them with him, and has read him a mystery story or two, that could have sparked the idea as well!**

James: There's a man who leads a life of danger  
To everyone he meets he stays a stranger  
With every move he makes another chance he takes  
Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow

Secret agent man, secret agent man  
They've given you a number and taken away your name

Roland (dancing with his "Bond Girl" Miranda): Beware of pretty faces that you find  
A pretty face can hide an evil mind  
Ah, be careful what you say  
Or you'll give yourself away  
Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow

Secret agent man, secret agent man  
They've given you a number and taken away your name

James and Roland: Secret agent man, secret agent man  
They've given you a number and taken away your name

James (dancing with his "Bond Girl" Vivian): Swingin' on the Riviera one day  
And then layin' in the Bombay alley next day  
Oh no, you let the wrong word slip  
While kissing persuasive lips  
The odds are you won't live to see tomorrow

James and Roland: Secret agent man, secret agent man  
They've given you a number and taken away your name  
Secret agent man


	6. Kari's Confidence Boost

**Raven862 asked about this Selena Gomez song, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Sofia could sing this to Princess Kari during The Princess Ballet as a way to boost her confidence.**

Sofia: I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.  
You made me insecure  
Told me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else

Na na na  
Na na na  
Na na na  
Na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na  
Na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

Kari joins in: Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says

Kari: It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na  
Na na na  
Na na na  
Na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na  
Na na na

Sofia: You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says

Kari: Who says  
Who says you're not star potential  
Who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies  
Listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test  
Who says you can't be the best  
Who said, who said  
Would you tell me who said that  
Yeah, oh  
Who says

Sofia: Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says

Sofia and Kari: Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says


	7. Kazeem shows his wild side

**Someone asked about this Everlife song for Kazeem, the kid genie in New Genie on the Block, so enjoy your request! I thought this would be a good song for him to sing as he wreaks havoc in Tangu before he's convinced to join the Genie Patrol.**

Kazeem: I'm a Real Wild Child!  
Well I'm just outta school  
Like I'm real real cool  
Gotta dance like a fool  
Got the message that I gotta be  
A wild one  
Ooh yeah I'm a wild one

Gotta break it loose  
Gonna keep 'em movin' wild  
Gonna keep a swingin' baby  
I'm a real wild child

Gonna meet all my friends  
Gonna have ourselves a ball  
Gonna tell my friends  
Gonna tell them all  
That im a wild one  
Oohh yeah I'm a wild one

Gotta break it loose  
Gotta keep 'em movin wild  
Gotta keep a swingin baby  
I'm a real wild child

I'm a wild one  
Ooh yeah  
I'm a wild one  
Oh yeah  
I'm a wild one  
Oh baby  
I'm a wild one

Gotta break it loose  
Gotta keep 'em movin wild  
Gotta keep a swingin baby  
I'm a real wild child

Well, I'm a real wild one  
An' I like a wild fun  
In a world gone crazy  
Everything seems hazy  
I'm a wild one  
Ooh yeah I'm a wild one

Gotta break it loose  
Gonna keep 'em movin' wild  
Gonna keep a swingin' baby  
I'm a real wild child

I'm a wild one  
Ooh yeah  
I'm a wild one  
Oh yeah  
I'm a wild one  
Oh baby  
I'm a wild one

Gotta break it loose  
Gotta keep em movin wild  
Gotta keep a swingin baby  
I'm a real wild child

I'm a real wild child

I'm gonna break it loose  
Gonna keep it wild  
I'm a real wild child

I'm a wild one  
Ooh yeah  
I'm a wild one  
Oh yeah  
I'm a wild one  
Oh baby  
I'm a wild one

Gotta break it loose  
Gonna keep 'em movin' wild  
Gonna keep a swingin' baby  
I'm a real wild child

I'm a wild one  
Ooh yeah  
I'm a wild one  
Oh yeah  
I'm a wild one  
Oh baby  
I'm a wild one

Gotta break it loose  
Gonna keep 'em movin' wild  
Gonna keep a swingin' baby  
I'm a real wild child


	8. A Ghostly Song for Sir Dax

**As a belated Halloween treat, how about Sir Dax sing this classic Gordon Lightfoot tune at the Ghostly Gala? And he can thank James for suggesting this song as they have the party!**

Sir Dax: All around old Cape Horn  
Ships of the line, ships of the morn  
Some who wish they'd never been born  
They are the ghosts of Cape Horn

Fal deral da riddle de rum  
With a rim dim diddy and a rum dum dum  
Sailing away at the break of dawn  
They are the ghosts of Cape Horn

See them all in sad repair  
Demons dance everywhere  
Southern gales, tattered sails  
And none to tell the tales

Come all of you rustic old sea dogs  
Who follow the great Southern Cross  
You were rounding the Horn  
In the eye of a storm

When ya lost 'er one day  
And you read all your letters  
From oceans away  
Then you took them to the bottom of the sea

All around old Cape Horn  
Ships of the line, ships of the morn  
Those who wish they'd never been born  
They are the ghosts of Cape Horn

Fal deral da riddle de rum  
With a rim dim diddy and a rum dum dum  
Sailing away at the break of dawn  
They are the ghosts of Cape Horn

Come all you old sea dogs from Devon  
Southampton, Penzance and Kinsale  
You were caught by the chance  
Of a sailor's last dance

It was not meant to be  
And ya read all your letters  
Cried anchors away  
Then ya took them to the bottom of the sea

All around old Cape Horn  
Ships of the line, ships of the morn  
Some who wish they'd never been born  
They are the ghosts of Cape Horn

Fal deral da riddle de rum  
With a rim dim diddy and a rum dum dum  
Sailing away at the break of dawn  
They are the ghosts of Cape Horn


	9. Sir Bartelby's serenade

**Someone asked about this Backstreet Boys song for Sir Bartelby to sing to Aunt Tilly, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe he and the knights could hit the stage at the karaoke party and sing to her. Or he could sing this to her on their "first date" in the Enchanted Forest.**

Sir Bartelby: You don't run with the crowd  
You go your own way  
You don't play after dark  
You light up my day  
Got your own kind of style  
That sets you apart  
Baby, that's why you captured my heart

I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in  
And this world doesn't know what you have within  
When I look at you, I see something rare  
A rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere)  
And there's no one I know that can compare

What makes you different, (alright) makes you beautiful (alright)  
What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me

Hey, yeah yeah yeah  
You got something so real  
You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)  
You see material things  
Don't matter to me  
So come as you are  
You've got nothing to prove  
You've won me with all that you do  
And I wanna take this chance to say to you

What makes you different, (alright, yeah yeah) makes you beautiful (alright)  
What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful

You don't know (you don't know) how you touched my life (touched my life)  
Oh in so many ways (so many ways) I just can't describe  
You taught me what love is supposed to be  
It's all the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)  
Oh yeah, yeah

What makes you,  
What makes you different, (what makes) makes you beautiful (to me)  
What's there inside you, (there shines) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me

Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)  
Love you give shines right through me (shines right through to me)  
Everything you do is beautiful (ooh, ooh ooh ooh oh)  
Oh, you're beautiful to me (to me)


	10. Cedric and Winifred's Road Trip

**Raven862 asked about this song from the 2014 version of Annie, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Cedric and his mother could sing this when they finally get their hands on Sofia's amulet, as was the case in Cedric Be Good.**

Cedric: You know I'm tired of being the black hat  
Of running the show down in the snake pit  
So this is our chance to get out of this place  
So come on let's run for it, to...

Easy street  
Easy street  
Where you sleep till noon

Yeah, yeah, yeah

We're running free, on...  
Easy street  
We're going to be there soon

Winifred: Yeah I'll be the girl who's drippin' in jewelry  
The crowds'll go wild when I sing  
I won't have to look out on a fire escape  
The view will be billboards of me, on...

Cedric joins in: Easy street  
Easy street  
Where we all get paid

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Move them feet, to...  
Easy street  
When ya get there  
When ya get there  
When ya get there... stay


	11. A Truly Secret Love Song

**Someone wanted James to sing this classic Sammy Kershaw tune, so enjoy your request! I thought this could take place between chapters 3 and 4 of The Day the Music Died, when James secretly falls in love with Vivian. He could probably even start singing this in his room.**

James: We go out to a party somewhere  
The moment we walk in the door  
People stop and everybody stares  
She don't know what they're starin' for

She don't know she's beautiful  
(Never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(No, she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so

There she goes just walkin' down the street  
And someone lets a whistle out  
A girl like her, she just can't see  
What the fuss is all about

And she don't know she's beautiful  
(Never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(No, she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so

Mornin' comes and her hair's all a mess  
That's when she thinks she looks the worst  
It's times like this she don't know why  
I can't take my eyes off her

'Cause she don't know she's beautiful  
(Never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(No, she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so

She don't know she's beautiful  
(Never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(No, she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her

She don't know she's beautiful  
(Never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(No, she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so

She don't know she's beautiful


	12. James' do-over song for Lyra and Amber

**I know Amber wasn't exactly crazy about James' last song to Lyra (see chapter 9 of Do You Want to Sing Together 3), so how about this song from one of her favorite movies to make it up to her? (And James would never admit to this, but he really does like this movie, or at least America's music!)**

James: When the last eagle flies over the last crumbling mountain  
And the last lion roars at the last dusty fountain  
In the shadow of the forest though she may be old and worn  
They will stare unbelieving at the last unicorn

Amber (spoken): You're lucky I like that movie!  
(sings): When the first breath of winter through the flowers is icing  
And you look to the north and a pale moon is rising  
And it seems like all is dying and would leave the world to mourn  
In the distance hear the laughter of the last unicorn

James and Amber: I'm alive, I'm alive

Amber: When the last moon is cast over the last star of morning  
And the future has passed without even a last desperate warning

James: Then look into the sky where through the clouds a path is torn  
Look and see her how she sparkles, it's the last unicorn

James and Amber: I'm alive, I'm alive


	13. Another Royal Blood Fight Song

**Raven862 asked about this song from My Little Pony, so enjoy your request! I thought that this could be another song during the battle during chapter 6 of my story Royal Blood. Miss Nettle revealed herself to the crowd, and she and Deidre are looking for Sofia, but she, Amber, James, and Sandra are ready for them. (And of course, Deidre is the original character of Niagara14301, while Ezekiel and Sandra are mine.)**

Miss Nettle, Ezekiel, and Deidre: Ahh, ah-ah, ahh  
Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah  
Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah  
Ahh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah  
Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

Miss Nettle: Welcome to the show

Ezekiel and Deidre: Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah

Miss Nettle: We're here to let you know

Ezekiel and Deidre: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

Miss Nettle: Our time is now

Ezekiel and Deidre: Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah

Miss Nettle: Your time is running out

Ezekiel and Deidre: Ah, ah, ah

Miss Nettle, Ezekiel, and Deidre: Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Feel the wave of sound  
As it crashes down  
You can't turn away  
We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay  
We will be adored  
Tell us that you want us  
We won't be ignored  
It's time for our reward  
Now you need us  
Come and heed us  
Nothing can stop us now

Sofia, Amber, James, Sandra: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
I've got the music in me  
Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Sofia: Don't need to hear a crowd  
Cheering out my name  
I didn't come here seeking  
Infamy or fame

Sofia, Amber, James, Sandra: The one and only thing  
That I am here to bring  
Is music, is the music  
Is the music in my soul  
Gonna break out (Out!)  
Set myself free, yeah  
Let it all go (Go!)  
Just let it be, yeah  
Find the music in your heart  
Let the music make you start  
To set yourself apart

Miss Nettle, Ezekiel, Deidre: What we have in store (ah-ah)  
All we want and more (ah-ah)  
We will break on through (ah-ah)  
Now it's time to finish you!

[drum solo]

Sofia: You're never gonna bring me down  
You're never gonna break this part of me

Amber: My friends are here to bring me 'round  
Not singing just for popularity

James and Sandra: We're here to let you know  
That we won't let it go

Sofia, Amber, James, and Sandra: Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow

Sofia and Amber: And you can try to fight  
But we have got the light of

Sofia, Amber, James, and Sandra: Friendship on our side!  
Got the music in our hearts  
We're here to blow this thing apart  
And together, we will never  
Be afraid of the dark  
Here to sing our song out loud  
Get you dancing with the crowd  
As the music of our friendship  
Survives, survives!

All sans Miss Nettle, Deidre, and Ezekiel: Got the music in our hearts  
We're here to blow this thing apart  
And together, we will never  
Be afraid of the dark  
Here to sing our song out loud  
Get you dancing with the crowd  
As the music of our friendship  
Survives, survives, survives!


	14. Grotta wants it all

**Someone asked about this song from Barbie and the Secret Door for Grotta, so enjoy your request! I thought she could sing it as she's being mean to Gnarly about getting all the cave crystals when they first meet in The Fliegel Has Landed.**

Grotta: There's nothing that's more tragic than a Fliegel without magic  
And so I must take what I need from you  
It may seem an imposition, but, hello, I'm on a mission  
There's no one who can stop me and there's nothing you can do

I want it all, I want it now  
Don't tell me no, just tell me how  
You see this crown? It means bow down  
What I want is really very small: I want it all  
That's all

Getting more magical every day (la, la, la, la la)  
I'm totally taking my breath away (yeah)  
I know that you're gonna feel okay  
Because it's better for me

I want it all, I want it now  
Don't make it small, just make it 'wow'  
Life has its dings, ooh, thanks for the wings  
But you'll still get around 'cause you can crawl  
I want it all

Can't wait til we find the cave crystals, that's right!  
'Cause there's so much light inside them that fills me with delight  
It's gonna be like I have been reborn  
When all of them are mine  
Mine, mine

I want it all, I want it now  
So just relax, don't have a cow  
It is my fate to be so great  
For me to rise you're gonna have to fall  
It might just leave you curled up in a ball  
And my request is really very small:  
I want it all

All inclusive, the whole enchilada with a cherry on top


	15. Hugo's victory song

**Someone wanted this song from Tangled, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe this would be a good song for Hugo, since he turned over a new leaf** **after becoming friends with Sofia and being the first in his family to win the Flying Crown. Or he could sing this as he practices ice dancing in the upcoming episode Lord of the Rink (and thanks to a Disney Wiki for that bit of information on Hugo!).**

Hugo: Look at the world - so close, and I'm halfway to it!  
Look at it all - so big - do I even dare?  
Look at me - there at last! - I just have to do it

Should I?  
No.  
Here I go...

Just smell the grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they'd be!  
Just feel that summer breeze - the way it's calling me  
For like the first time ever, I'm completely free!  
I could go running  
And racing  
And dancing  
And chasing  
And leaping  
And bounding  
Hair flying  
Heart pounding  
And splashing  
And reeling  
And finally feeling  
Now's when my life begins!


	16. Cedric gets a pep talk

**Someone asked about this song from the Little Mermaid animated series, so enjoy your request! I thought Sofia could sing this to Cedric during their visit to Mystic Meadows to boost his confidence, or any time a spell of his goes awry.**

Sofia: You're the spark that sets in motion  
All the music of the ocean  
You're the fuel that feeds the fire  
Inspiration, you inspire

It's your style to win affection  
When you smile, it's pure perfection  
It shines through everything you do  
That something special, something you

Never give up  
Face the music with a smile  
Never give up  
And in a little while

When the world's knock-knocking on your shell  
When opportunity rings your bell  
Give up the thought of ever giving up  
I'm never giving up on you

You can do it

Cedric: No doubt about that

Sofia: Nothing to it

Cedric: This is a true fact

Sofia: Give it your best

Cedric: Oh, that is my quest  
This sorcerer in his glory  
Will write his own story

Sofia: Oh, never give up  
Face the music with a smile  
Never give up  
And in a little while

Cedric: When the world's knock-knocking on my door  
When opportunity rings my bell  
I'm giving up the thought of ever giving up

Sofia: I'm never giving up on you

Cedric: I can do it

Sofia: I knew it

Cedric: There's nothing to it

Sofia: Go pursue it

Cedric: I'm giving up the thought of ever giving up

Sofia: I'm never giving up on you

Cedric: Me, too

Sofia: I'm never never ever ever never ever giving up


	17. Clover's serenade to Crackle

**Raven862 asked about this deleted song from Frozen for Crackle and Clover, so enjoy your request! I thought that when Clover gets affected by the Liking Berry's spell in All The Sprite Moves, he could sing this to Crackle as she's trying to find the antidote.**

Clover: Other people walk through life where you prefer to skip  
And other people watch their step where you'll most likely trip  
Sure, your hair's not perfect,

And there'sーwhat's that on your clothes?  
Yeah, you're kinda talkative  
With freckles on your nose.

But you're you...you-you,  
And that's what makes me smile.  
You're you...you-you  
So stay that way awhile.

Crackle: Oh, Clover... I-

Clover: You don't have to say a thing, I know the way you feel.  
Your face is like an open book; so honest true and real.  
Other people lie and cheat,  
One push may come to shove.  
Your heart doesn't work like that,  
So you're the girl I love.

You're you...you-you,  
That's how I hope you stay.  
You're you...you-you.  
But anyway, that's all I've got to say.


	18. Roland and Miranda's dreamy duet

**Someone wanted Roland and Miranda to sing this song from The King and I, so enjoy your request! I thought this could be either another song they sing as they get to know each other, or one they sing at the wedding.**

Roland: I have dreamed that your arms are lovely  
I have dreamed what a joy you'll be  
I have dreamed every word you whisper

When you're close, close to me  
How you look in the glow of evening  
I have dreamed and enjoyed the view

In these dreams, I've loved you so  
That by now I think, I know  
What it's like to be loved by you  
I will love being loved by you

Miranda: Alone and awake, I've looked at the stars  
The same that smile on you  
And time and again, I've thought all the things  
That you were thinking too

I have dreamed that your arms are lovely  
I have dreamed what a joy you'll be  
I have dreamed every word you whisper

When you're close, close to me  
How you look in the glow of evening  
I have dreamed and enjoyed the view

In these dreams, I've loved you so

Roland: In these dreams I've loved you so

Miranda: That by now I think, I know

Roland: That by now I think I know

Both: What it's like to be loved by you  
I will love being loved by you


	19. James' secret solo

**Someone asked about this song from A Goofy Movie for James to sing to Vivian, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe James could sing this to her after unmasking himself in The Secret Love Song, and they have a little time to themselves. Or he could sing this to himself in The Day the Music Died when he first sees her in the class.**

James: Open up your eyes take a look at me  
Get the picture fixed in your memory  
I've been driven by the rhythm like the beat of a heart  
And I won't stop until I start to stand out

Some people settle for the typical things  
Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings  
It ain't a question of if, just a matter of time  
Before I move to the front of the line

Once you're watchin' every move that I make  
You gotta believe that I got what it takes

To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
Till mine is the only face you'll see  
Gonna stand out till you notice me, yeah

If the squeaky wheel's always gettin' the grease  
I'm totally devoted to disturbin' the peace  
And I'll do it all again, when I get it done  
Until I become your number one

No method to the madness and no means of escape  
Gonna break every rule I'll bend them all out of shape  
It ain't a question of how just a matter of when  
You'll get the message that I'm tryin' to send

I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head  
And you know I'm going all of the way, till the end

To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
Till mine is the only face you'll see  
Gonna stand out till you notice me, yeah

If I can make you stop and take a look at me instead of just  
Walkin' by  
There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
If it was gettin' you to notice  
I'm alive

All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance to prove  
I got whatever it takes  
It's a piece of cake

To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
Till mine is the only face you'll see  
Gonna stand out  
Stand out, hey  
Stand out!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Stand out!  
Till mine's the only face you'll see  
Gonna stand out  
Till you notice me


	20. Desmond and Sofia's fixer-upper

**Someone wanted Sofia and Desmond's friends to sing this classic song from Frozen, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe they could sing to them when Desmond and Sofia have been paired up for some project at Royal Prep, and Desmond discovers that he really likes her.**

Amber: What's the issue, dear?  
Why are you holding back from such a man?  
Is it the clumpy way he walks?

Zandar: Or the grumpy way he talks?

Hildegard: Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped  
Weirdness of his feet?

Hugo: And though we know he washes  
Well - he always ends up sort of smelly.

Cleo: But you'll never meet a fellow who's as

James and Amber: Sensitive and sweet!  
So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
So he's got a few flaws.

Vivian: Like his peculiar brain, dear

Kari: His thing with the reindeer.

Hildegard and Cleo: That's a little outside of nature's laws!

Royal Prep students: So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
but this we're certain of  
You can fix this fixer-upper  
Up with a little bit of love!

Desmond: Can we please just  
Stop talking about this?  
We've got a real, actual problem here.

Amber: I'll say! So tell me, dear  
Is it the way that he runs scared?

James: Or that he's socially impaired?

Chad: Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods

Sofia: I did not need to know that...

Jin: Are you holding back your  
Fondness due to his unmanly blondness?

Jun: Or the way he covers  
Up that he's the honest goods?

Royal Prep students: He's just a bit of a fixer-upper,  
He's got a couple of bugs  
His isolation is confirmation  
Of his desperation for healing hugs  
So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
But we know what to do  
The way to fix up this fixer-upper  
Is to fix him up with you!

Desmond: ENOUGH! She is someone else's partner, okay?!

(beat)

James: So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,

Zandar: That's a minor thing.

Hildegard: Her quote 'partnership' is a flex arrangement.

Cleo: And by the way I don't see no ring!

Jun and Jin: So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
Her brain's a bit betwixt.  
Get the other guy out of the way and  
The whole thing will be fixed.

Amber: We're not sayin' you can change him,  
'Cause people don't really change.  
We're only saying that love's a force  
That's powerful and strange.  
People make bad choices if they're mad,  
Or scared, or stressed.  
Throw a little love their way.

Vivian: Throw a little love their way.

Princesses: And you'll bring out their best.

Royal Prep students: True love brings out their best!  
Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
That's what it's all about!

Zandar: Father!

Amber: Sister!

James: Brother!

Royal Prep students: We need each other to raise  
Us up and round us out.  
Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
But when push comes to shove.

James: The only fixer-upper fixer  
That can fix up a fixer-upper is

Royal Prep students: True! True!  
True, true, true!  
Love (True love)  
Love, love, love, love, love  
Love! (True love!)  
True...

Hugo: Do you, Sofia, take Desmond to be your lawfully wedded?

Sofia: Wait, what!?

Hugo: You're getting married!

Royal Prep students: Love!


	21. A Twin Song for Dorrie and Candice

**If James and Amber can have so many twin songs, why can't Dorrie and her twin sister Candice (both from Niagara14301's story Dorrie) have one too? Marvin Gaye's music is not mine!**

DORRIE: One can have a dream, baby

CANDICE: Two can make that dream so real

DORRIE: One can talk about bein' in love

CANDICE: Two can say how it really feels

DORRIE: One can wish upon a star

CANDICE: Two can make that wish come true, yeah

DORRIE: One can stand alone in the dark

CANDICE: Two can make the light shine through

BOTH: It takes two, baby  
It takes two, baby  
Me and you, just takes two  
It takes two, baby  
It takes two, baby  
To make a dream come true, just takes two

DORRIE: One can have a broken heart, livin' in misery

CANDICE: Two can really ease the pain like a perfect remedy

DORRIE: One can be alone in a car, on a night like these all alone

CANDICE: Two can make just any place seem just like bein' at home

BOTH: It takes two, baby  
It takes two, baby  
Me and you, just takes two  
It takes two, baby  
It takes two, baby

(instrumental)

BOTH: Just takes two, just takes two

DORRIE: One can go out to a movie, lookin' for a special treat

CANDICE: Two can make that single movie somethin' really kinda sweet

DORRIE: One can take a walk in the moonlight, thinkin' that it's really nice

CANDICE: But two walkin' hand-in-hand is like addin' just a pinch of spice

BOTH: It takes two, baby  
It takes two, baby  
Me and you, just takes two  
It takes two, baby  
It takes two, baby


	22. Sofia and Amber's sister song

**Someone wanted Sofia and Amber to sing this song from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe they could sing it when they get trapped in the pit during The Curse of Princess Ivy, and Amber tries to reconcile with Sofia after everything that happened.**

Amber: When I felt lost  
And lonely  
Not a dream in my head  
Your words lifted my spirits high  
Remember what you said

As long as we're family  
I truly believe

Amber/Sofia: That hope is the greatest

Of the gifts receive  
As long as  
Our guiding star  
Shines above

Amber: We'll always be family

Sofia: So there always will be a time  
When the world is filled with peace and love


	23. A wickedly evil duet

**Someone wanted this song from Wicked, so enjoy your request! I thought, to go along with theblindwriter95's very cool story Behind the Enchancia Castle Doors, Roland could sing it with Kristy, who came along in chapter 13. I'd also like to thank Luiz4200 for giving me the idea of a "villain song" for that story. (And thanks to theblindwriter95 for suggesting Kristy as his duet partner.)**

Roland: (spoken) Oh, Miss Kristy, the things one hears these days. Dreadful things!  
(sung) I've heard of a kitty,  
who's from Dunwiddie,  
no longer permitted to teach,  
who has lost all powers of speech.

And an owl on Tangu Peak,  
a vicar who thought he's weak,  
forbidden to speak,  
now he only can screech.

Only rumors but still,  
enough to get pause  
from anyone with paws:  
something bad is happening is Enchancia

Kristy: Something bad happening in Enchancia?

Roland: Under the surface, behind the scenes something baaaad  
(spoken) oh I'm sorry - bad

Kristy: (spoken) King Roland, If something bad is happening to the animals someone has got to tell the witches, that's why we have witches  
(sung) so nothing bad

Roland: (spoken) I hope you're right

Both: (sung) Nothing all that bad

Roland: (sung) Nothing truly baaaad  
(spoken) Sorry…bad

Kristy: (sung) It couldn't happen here in Enchancia?


	24. Hugo and Sofia's icy duet

**In honor of the upcoming episode Lord of the Rink, how about Hugo and Sofia sing this famous song from the movie Ice Castles? And there's nothing wrong with a little preview, right?**

Hugo: Please, don't let this feeling end  
It's everything I am  
Everything I want to be  
I can see what's mine now  
Finding out what's true  
Since I found you  
Looking through the eyes of love

Sofia: Now, I can take the time  
I can see my life  
As it comes up shining now  
Reaching out to touch you  
I can feel so much  
Since I found you  
Looking through the eyes of love

Hugo: And now, I do believe  
That even in a storm we'll find some light

Sofia: Knowing you're beside me, I'm all right

Hugo: Please, don't let this feeling end  
It might not come again  
And I want to remember

Sofia: How it feels to touch you  
How I feel so much

Hugo and Sofia: Since I found you  
Looking through the eyes of love

Sofia: And now, I do believe  
That even in a storm we'll find some light

Hugo: Knowing you're beside me, I'm all right

Sofia: Now I can take the time  
I can see my life  
As it comes up shining now

Hugo: Reaching out to touch you  
I can feel so much

Hugo and Sofia: Since I found you  
Looking through the eyes of love


	25. Desmond's song for Amber

**Futurefashiondesigner asked about this Olly Murs song, so enjoy your request! I thought Desmond and Amber could sing it as they recalled the adventures they had (like in Enchanted Science Fair, or getting locked in the library in AquaTurquoise's story), and about their budding relationship.**

Desmond: I drew a broken heart  
Right on your window pane  
Waited for your reply  
Here in the pouring rain  
Just breathe against the glass

Leave me some kind of sign  
I know the hurt won't pass, yeah  
Just tell me it's not the end of the line  
Just tell me it's not the end of the line

Amber joins in: I never meant to break your heart  
Now I won't let this plane go down  
I never meant to make you cry  
I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh  
You gotta hold on  
Hold on to what you're feeling  
That feeling is the best thing  
The best thing, alright  
I'm gonna place my bet on us  
I know this love is heading in the same direction  
That's up

Desmond: You drew a question mark  
But you know what I want  
I wanna turn the clock, yeah  
Right back to where it was

Amber joins in: So let's build a bridge, yeah  
From your side to mine  
I'll be the one to cross over  
Just tell me it's not the end of the line  
Just tell me it's not the end of the line

Amber: I never meant to break your heart  
Now I won't let this plane go down  
I never meant to make you cry  
I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh  
You gotta hold on  
Hold on to what you're feeling  
That feeling is the best thing  
The best thing, alright  
I'm gonna place my bet on us  
I know this love is heading in the same direction  
That's up

Desmond: Girl, I know we could climb back to where we were then  
Feel it here in my heart  
Put my heart in your hand

Amber joins in: Well, I hope and I pray that you do understand  
If you did, all you have to say is  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Desmond: I'm waiting for you

Desmond and Amber: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I never meant to break your heart  
Now I won't let this plane go down (let this plane go down)  
I never meant to make you cry  
I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh  
You gotta hold on  
Hold on to what you're feeling  
That feeling is the best thing  
The best thing, alright

Amber: I'm gonna place my bet on us

Desmond and Amber: I know this love is heading in the same direction  
That's up


	26. Vivian looks through James' eyes

**Raven862 asked about this song from Quest for Camelot, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe James and Vivian could sing it as another duet in The Day the Music Died, or as they're getting to know each other following the events of The Shy Princess, and they discover that they've got feelings for each other.**

James: Look at the sky  
Tell me what do you see  
Just close your eyes  
And describe it to me  
The heavens are sparkling  
With starlight tonight  
That's what I see  
Through your eyes  
I see the heavens  
Each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat  
Just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know  
My life is worthwhile  
That's what I see  
Through your eyes

James and Vivian: Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes

Vivian: I look at myself  
And instead I see us  
Whoever I am now  
It feels like enough  
And I see a girl  
Who is learning to trust  
That's who I see through your eyes

James and Vivian: Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes

James: And there are some things we don't know  
Sometimes a heart just needs to go

Vivian: And there is so much I'll remember  
Underneath the open sky with you forever

James and Vivian: Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes

Vivian: Looking through your eyes


	27. The Royal Couple's Duet

**Someone asked about this song from the new Cinderella movie, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Roland and Miranda could be singing this to themselves as Miranda's riding to the castle following the wedding in Once Upon a Princess.**

Roland: Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly,  
lavender's green,  
When I am king, dilly, dilly,  
you shall be queen.  
Who told you so, dilly, dilly,  
who told you so?

'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly,  
that told me so.

Miranda: Call up your men, dilly, dilly,  
set them to work  
Some to the plough, dilly, dilly,  
some to the fork,

Some to make hay, dilly, dilly,  
some to cut corn,  
While you and I, dilly, dilly,  
keep ourselves warm.  
Lavender's green, dilly, dilly,  
Lavender's blue,

Roland and Miranda: If you love me, dilly, dilly,  
I will love you  
Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly,  
And the lambs play  
We shall be safe, dilly, dilly,  
out of harm's way

Miranda: I love to dance, dilly, dilly,  
I love to sing  
When I am queen, dilly, dilly,  
You'll be my king.

Roland and Miranda: Who told me so, dilly, dilly,  
Who told me so?  
I told myself, dilly, dilly,  
I told me so


	28. Sir Finnegan's Squire 101 class

**Someone wanted Sir Finnegan to do this song from Hercules, so enjoy your request! I thought that during the events of The Silent Knight, he could use this song as another way of giving James a taste of being a knight. And we all know that Sir Finnegan went through eight squires in one week!**

Sir Finnegan: So, ya wanna be my squire, kid?  
Well, whoop-de-do  
I have been around the block before  
With blockheads just like you

Each and every one a disappointment  
Pain for which there ain't no ointment  
So much for excuses  
Though the little prince is  
Asking me to jump into the fray  
My answer is two words

(Roland: Is there a problem here, Sir Finnegan?)

Sir Finnegan: Okay

James: You mean you'll do it?

Sir Finnegan: You win

James: Really?

Sir Finnegan: Oh gods

James: This is brilliant!

Sir Finnegan: Oy vey  
(sings) I'd given up hope that someone would come along  
A fellow who'd ring the bell for once, not the gong  
The kind who wins trophies  
Won't settle for low fees, at least semi-pro fees  
But no, I get the greenhorn

I've been out to pasture pal, my ambition gone  
Content to spend lazy days and read on my lawn  
But you need an adviser, a satyr but wiser  
A good merchandiser and ooh, there goes my ulcer

I'm down to one last hope  
And I hope it's you  
Though, kid, you're not exactly  
A dream come true

I've trained enough turkeys  
Who never came through  
You're my one last hope  
So you'll have to do

(spoken) Rule number six: When rescuing a damsel, always handle with care!  
Rule number 95, little prince, concentrate!  
Rule number 96: aim!

(sung) Royalty have faced the odds  
And ended up a mockery  
Don't believe the stories  
That you read on all the crockery

To be a true knight, my friend, is a dying art  
Like painting a masterpiece  
It's a work of heart

It takes more than sinew  
Comes down to what's in you  
You have to continue to grow  
Now that's more like it

I'm down to one last shot  
And my last high note  
Before a fierce enemy  
Gets my goat

My dreams are on you, kid  
Go make 'em come true  
Climb that uphill slope  
Keep pushing that envelope  
You're my one last hope  
And, kid, it's up to you


	29. James and Roland are one

**Following the events of King for a Day, how would it be if Roland and James sang this song from Lion King 2, just in case James needed another confidence boost if he ever temporarily took the throne again? It's true, Roland sang something else (see Do You Want to Sing Together chapter 14 "A Different Ending to King for a Day"), but maybe James could join him on this one.**

Roland: As you go through life you'll see  
There is so much that we  
Don't understand

And the only thing we know  
Is things don't always go  
The way we planned

But you'll see every day  
That we'll never turn away  
When it seems all your dreams come undone

We will stand by your side  
Filled with hope and filled with pride  
We are more than we are  
We are one

James: If there's so much I must be  
Can't I still just be me  
The way I am?

Can I trust in my own heart  
Or am I just one part  
Of some big plan?

Roland: Even those who are gone  
Are with us as we go on  
Your journey has only begun

Tears of pain, tears of joy  
One thing nothing can destroy  
Is our pride deep inside  
We are one

We are one you and I  
We are like the earth and sky  
One family under the sun

All the wisdom to lead  
All the courage that you need  
You will find when you see  
We are one

Family, family (we are one)  
Family, family (we are one)  
Family, family (we are one)  
Family, family (we are one)  
Family, family (we are one)


	30. Clover and Crackle's song and dance

**Raven862 asked about this song from Hairspray, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Crackle and Clover could sing it during All the Sprite Moves when Clover is first affected by the Liking Berry's spell.**

Clover: Styles keep a changin'  
The world's re-arrangin'  
But Crackle, you're timeless to me  
Hemlines are shorter  
A beer costs a quarter  
But time cannot take what comes free

You're like a stinky old cheese, babe  
Just gettin' riper with age  
You're like a fatal disease, babe

Crackle: WHAT?!

Clover: But there's no cure  
So let this fever rage

Some folks can't stand it  
Say time is a bandit  
But I take the opposite view  
Cause when I need a lift  
Time brings a gift  
Another day with you  
A twist or a waltz  
It's all the same schmaltz  
With just a change in the scenery  
You'll never be old hat  
That's that!  
You're timeless to me

Crackle: Oh, Clover!

Fads keep a-fadin'  
A witch was invading!  
But Clover, you're timeless to me  
Hairdos are higher  
Mine feels like barbed wire  
But you say I'm chic as can be!

You're like a rare vintage ripple  
A vintage they'll never forget  
So pour me a teeny weenie triple

Clover: Any time.

Crackle: And we can toast the fact we ain't dead yet!  
I can't stop eating  
Your hairline's receding  
Soon there'll be nothing at all  
So, you'll wear a wig  
While I roast a pig  
Hey! Pass that geritol

Glenn Miller had class  
That Chubby Checker's a gas  
But they all pass eventually  
You'll never be passé  
Hip hooray!  
You're timeless to me

(They dance.)

Crackle: You're like a broken down chariot  
All you need is a fresh coat of paint

Clover: And Crackle, you got me goin' hot and heavy  
You're clingy and strong, but baby, boring you ain't!

Clover and Crackle: Some folks don't get it  
But we never fret it  
'Cause we know that time is our friend  
Yeah! It's plain to see  
That you're stuck with me  
Until the bitter end

And we're friends with two kids  
Who are blowin' the lids  
Off two royal family trees

Crackle: You'll always hit the spot  
Big shot!  
You're timeless to me

Clover: You'll always be du jour  
Mon amour  
You're timeless to me

Crackle: You'll always be first string

Clover: Ring-a-ding-ding!

Clover and Crackle: You're timeless to me

Crackle: You're timeless to me

Clover: You're timeless to me

Clover and Crackle: You're timeless to me!


	31. A Cooper Family Sing-Along

**Sofia2015 asked about this famous song from Mary Poppins, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Violet, the head maid at the castle, could sing it with her daughters Dorrie and Candice (both characters of Niagara14301) as they do their work around the castle.**

Violet: [Spoken] In ev'ry job that must be done  
There is an element of fun  
You find the fun and snap!  
The job's a game

[Sung] And ev'ry task you undertake  
Becomes a piece of cake  
A lark! A spree! It's very clear to see that

Dorrie and Candice join in: A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down  
The medicine go down  
The medicine go down  
Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down  
In a most delightful way

(Robin and Mia whistle outside the window)

Dorrie: A robin feathering his nest  
Has very little time to rest  
While gathering his bits of twine and twig  
Though quite intent in his pursuit  
He has a merry tune to toot  
He knows a song will move the job along - for

Violet and Candice join in: A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down  
The medicine go down  
The medicine go down  
Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down  
In a most delightful way

[Interlude]

Candice: The honey bees that fetch the nectar  
From the flowers to the comb  
Never tire of ever buzzing to and fro  
Because they take a little nip  
From ev'ry flower that they sip  
And hence

Dorrie: And hence

Candice: They find

Dorrie: They find

Dorrie and Candice: Their task is not a grind.

Dorrie: Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h ah!

Candice (mock protest): Mom!

Violet: Cheeky!

All three: A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down  
The medicine go down  
The medicine go down  
Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down  
In a most delightful way


	32. A tribute to Melinda

**In honor of Christmas coming up, like with the last edition of Do You Want to Sing Together, I thought I'd include some holiday songs here. In the first chapter of my story The Day the Music Died, I thought this one might even be the last song James sang with the family before he lost his voice. NewSong's song, and the movie of the same name, are not mine!**

James: It was almost Christmas time, there I stood in another line  
Trying to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood  
Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously  
Pacing 'round like little boys do  
And in his hands he held a pair of shoes

And his clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe  
And when it came his time to pay  
I couldn't believe what I heard him say

Roland and Amber join in: Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight

James: He counted pennies for what seemed like years  
Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here"  
He searched his pockets frantically  
Then he turned and he looked at me  
He said Mama made Christmas good at our house  
Though most years she just did without  
Tell me Sir, what am I going to do,  
Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes

So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out  
And I'll never forget the look on his face when he said  
Mama's gonna look so great

Amber/James/Roland: Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight

James: I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love  
As he thanked me and ran out  
I knew that God had sent that little boy  
To remind me what Christmas is all about

Roland and Amber: Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size

James joins in: Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
You see, she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight

James: I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight.


	33. Desmond and Sofia's chilly duet

**Someone wanted Sofia and Desmond to sing this classic holiday tune, so enjoy your present! I thought maybe Royal Prep could have a holiday party, complete with karaoke, and they could start the festivities.**

Sofia: I really can't stay

Desmond: But, baby, it's cold outside

Sofia: I've got to go away

Desmond: But, baby, it's cold outside

Sofia: This evening has been

Desmond: Been hoping that you'd drop in

Sofia: So very nice

Desmond: I'll hold your hands they're just like ice

Sofia: My mother will start to worry

Desmond: Beautiful, what's your hurry

Sofia: My father will be pacing the floor

Desmond: Listen to the fireplace roar

Sofia: So really I'd better scurry

Desmond: Beautiful, please don't hurry

Sofia: Well, maybe just half a drink more

Desmond: Put some records on while I pour

Sofia: The neighbors might think

Desmond: Baby, it's bad out there

Sofia: Say what's in this drink

Desmond: No cabs to be had out there

Sofia: I wish I knew how

Desmond: Your eyes are like starlight now

Sofia: To break this spell

Desmond: I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell

Sofia: I ought to say no, no, no, sir

Desmond: Mind if I move in closer

Sofia: At least I'm gonna say that I tried

Desmond: What's the sense of hurting my pride

Sofia: I really can't stay

Desmond: Baby, don't hold out

Both: Baby, it's cold outside

Sofia: I simply must go

Desmond: Baby, it's cold outside

Sofia: The answer is no

Desmond: Baby, it's cold outside

Sofia: The welcome has been

Desmond: How lucky that you dropped in

Sofia: So nice and warm

Desmond: Look out the window at the storm

Sofia: My sister will be suspicious

Desmond: Gosh your lips look delicious

Sofia: My brother will be there at the door

Desmond: Waves upon a tropical shore

Sofia: My maiden aunt's mind is vicious

Desmond: Gosh your lips are delicious

Sofia: But maybe just one little kiss more

Desmond: Never such a blizzard before

Sofia: I got to get home

Desmond: But, baby, you'd freeze out there

Sofia: Say lend me a coat

Desmond: It's up to your knees out there

Sofia: You've really been grand

Desmond: I thrill when you touch my hand

Sofia: But don't you see

Desmond: How can you do this thing to me

Sofia: There's bound to be talk tomorrow

Desmond: Think of my life long sorrow

Sofia: At least there will be plenty implied

Desmond: If you caught pneumonia and died

Sofia: I really can't stay

Desmond: Get over that old doubt

Both: Baby, it's cold  
Baby, it's cold outside


	34. A Song for the Wee Sprites

**Raven862 asked about this classic song from Alvin and the Chipmunks, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Sofia's Wee Sprite friends (Brody, Bengee, and Button), who appeared in The Littlest Princess and All the Sprite Moves, could sing this as they get to know Sofia and Vivian, just before they start wreaking havoc in their respective castles.**

Brody/Bengee/Button: Watch out, cause here we come  
It's been a while but we're back with style  
So get set to have some fun  
We'll bring you action and satisfaction

We're the Wee Sprites  
S-P-R-I-T-E, that's right  
We're the Wee Sprites  
Guaranteed to brighten your day

When you feel like a laugh  
Give us a call, we'll give you our all  
And if you feel like a song  
Tune in to us and sing right along

We're the Wee Sprites  
Let's get together and we'll have some fun  
We're the Wee Sprites  
Brody, Bengee, Button

Doo Doo, Doo-Doo-Doo-Doo  
Doo Doo, Doo-Doo-Doo-Doo


	35. James and Desmond's victory song

**Someone wanted James and Desmond to sing this song from High School Musical, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe they could sing it as a kind of victory song following the events of Make Way for Miss Nettle.**

James: Take it back to the place where you know it all began  
We could be anything we wanna be  
You can tell by the noise that the boys are back again  
Together making history

It's time to show how to be a superhero  
Just like a showdown, Will Smith and Bobby DeNiro  
We're the best, no doubt, doing it like we used to do  
This is our time and I'm telling you all!

James and Desmond: The boys are back, the boys are back  
The boys are back, gonna do it again  
Gonna wake up the neighborhood

The boys are back, the boys are back  
Climbing up the walls anytime we want  
The word is out, the boys are back  
The boys are back, back to save the day  
The boys are back, oh yeah

Desmond: Keep coming with the right, win the fight every single time  
Undefeated here in our house, yeah  
We can rock, we can shock, anytime we like  
And tonight we're going all out

It's time to show how to be a superhero  
Just like a showdown, keep the pedal to the metal  
We're the best, no doubt, doing it like we used to do  
This is our time and I'm telling you all!  
Lookout!

James and Desmond: The boys are back, the boys are back  
The boys are back, gonna do it again  
Gonna wake up the neighborhood

The boys are back, the boys are back  
Climbing up the walls anytime we want  
The word is out, the boys are back

James: Here to change the world  
To solve the mystery, fight the battle, save the girl  
No one can stop us now  
We're the ones that make the rules, oh!

James and Desmond: The boys are back  
Oh yeah!  
The boys are back, the boys are back  
The boys are back, gonna do it again  
Gonna wake up the neighborhood

James: The boys are back, the boys are back  
Climbing up the walls anytime we want  
No need to worry

Desmond: 'Cause the boys are back, the boys are back  
The boys are back, gonna do it again  
And we make it look good

James and Desmond: The boys are back, the boys are back  
Tearing down the walls, anytime we want  
I'm sure that you know by now  
The boys are back!


	36. The kids' holiday present

**Raven862 asked about this famous song from the Chipmunks, so enjoy your holiday treat! I thought that since James is singing in public again, Professor Blumberg (the Music Appreciation teacher from The Day the Music Died) could teach him and his sisters a song to sing for Roland and Miranda for the Wassalia holiday.**

Professor Blumberg: Alright you three, ready to sing that song for your parents?

Amber: I'll say we are.

Sofia: Yeah, let's sing it now.

Professor Blumberg: Okay, Princess Amber?

Amber: Okay.

Professor Blumberg: Okay, Princess Sofia?

Sofia: Okay.

Professor Blumberg: Okay, Prince James? (James doesn't reply) James? (James still doesn't reply) JAMES!

James: Okay!

Amber/James/Sofia: Oh, Wassalia time is near  
Time for toys and time for cheer  
We've been good, but we can't last  
Please, Wassalia, hurry fast  
Want a plane that loops the loop

James: Me, I want a hula hoop

Amber/James/Sofia: We can hardly stand the wait  
Wassalia don't be late

(instrumental break)

Professor Blumberg: Okay you three, get ready. That was very good, Princess Amber.

Amber: Naturally.

Professor Blumberg: Very good, Princess Sofia.

Sofia: Thank you.

Professor Blumberg: Ah, Prince James, I hate to say this, but you were a little flat. Watch it.  
Ah James. (James doesn't reply) James? (James still doesn't reply) JAMES!

James: Okay!

Amber/James/Sofia: Want a plane that loops the loop

James: I still want a hula hoop

Amber/James/Sofia: We can hardly stand the wait  
Wassalia don't be late  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Wassalia don't be late

Professor Blumberg: Very nice, all three of you!

James: Let's sing it again!

Sofia: Yeah. Let's sing it again!

Professor Blumberg: Okay; let's not overdo it.

Amber: What do you mean overdo it?!

James: We want to sing it again!

Professor Blumberg: Now wait a minute...

Sofia: Why can't we sing it again?

 **(over the protests of Professor Blumberg and the attempts of Roland and Miranda to calm them down, the kids start arguing for an encore)**


	37. Sofia's there for her friends

**Someone wanted Sofia to sing this song from the Disney series Kim Possible, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe she could sing this to Gnarly when she learns that he's being bullied by Grotta in The Fliegel Has Landed, and let him know that she'll always be there for him. Or she could sing it to Clover after the events of Finding Clover, to remind him that no matter how busy she gets, she's always there for him.**

Sofia: All you have to do is, say the word  
I'm there

I'm on it, I got it  
I can do anything  
What you need, Got your back  
Just say the word, I'm there

If you find your world is caving in  
You can bet your gonna need a friend  
Someone to take those fears away

Say the word  
Make a call and I'll be there  
Anytime, anywhere  
Have you heard  
That I'm all about saving your world  
All you have to do is say the word

In trouble, in it deep  
This is a promise that I can keep  
Make it right, count on me  
To be the best friend I can be  
When your life is bending  
Upside down  
I'll be the one to turn it around

Say the word  
Make a call and I'll be there  
Anytime, anywhere  
Have you heard  
That I'm all about saving your world  
All you have to do is say the word  
(Say the word)

If you find your world is caving in  
You can bet your gonna need a friend  
You will fly  
Oh I will take your fears away

Say the word  
Make a call and I'll be there  
Anytime, anywhere  
Have you heard  
That I'm all about saving your world  
All you have to do is say the word

Dial the number, call my name  
Day or night, it's all I need  
Say the word  
Cuz I'm all about saving your world  
All you have to do is say the word


	38. Is Cedric in the holiday spirit?

**Theblindwriter95 asked about this classic Beach Boys holiday tune, so enjoy your present! I thought maybe Cedric might sing this to himself as he works on his flying machine (which was first seen in The Amulet of Avalor) before he gives it to James and Sofia, as he did in Cedric Be Good.**

Cedric: Oooooooo  
Merry Christmas Cedric  
Christmas comes this time each year

Well way up north where the air gets cold  
There's a tale about Christmas  
That you've all been told  
And a real famous cat all dressed up in red (or purple)  
All he spends all year workin' out on his sled (or flying machine)

It's the little Cedric  
Little Cedric  
It's the little Cedric  
Little Cedric

Just a flying machine I call the old Cedric  
But she'll walk a toboggan with a four speed stick  
She's candy apple red with a ski for a wheel  
And then when I hit the gas man just watch her peel

It's the little Cedric  
Little Cedric  
It's the little Cedric  
Little Cedric

Run run raven  
Run run raven  
Whoaa  
Run run raven  
Run run raven

He don't miss no one

And haulin' through the snow at a frightening speed  
With a lot of spells and magic with Wormy to lead  
I've got to wear my goggles cause the snow really flies  
And I'm cruisin' every path with a little surprise

It's the little Cedric  
Little Cedric  
It's the little Cedric  
Little Cedric

Oooooooo  
Merry Christmas Cedric **(thinking of getting Sofia's amulet)**  
Christmas comes this time each year

Oooooooo  
Merry Christmas Cedrick  
Christmas comes this time each year

Oooooooo  
Merry Christmas Cedric  
Christmas comes this time each year


	39. A different Orillia fight song

**Raven862 asked about this famous song from Mulan, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe some of the knights in the kingdom of Orillia could be singing this as they train. This is before my character Sandra becomes a squiress, and she's secretly practicing along with them. Now they've come up to the final puzzle, a word scramble type of key, and there's only one person who solves it. All are my own characters!**

Sir Peter (Orillia's most decorated knight): Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Huns.  
Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?

You're the saddest bunch I ever met  
But you can bet before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man  
Out of you.

Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within.  
Once you find your center  
You are sure to win.

You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue.  
Somehow I'll make a man  
Out of you.

Ezekiel (Sir Steven's squire): I'm never gonna catch my breath

Sir Steven: Say goodbye to those who knew me

Sir Nathaniel: Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym

Ambre (watching Sandra): This guy's got her scared to death

Sandra: Hope he doesn't see right through me

Sir Avery: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

Knights: Be a man

Sir Peter: We must be swift as a coursing river

Knights: Be a man

Sir Peter: With all the force of a great typhoon

Knights: Be a man

Sir Peter: With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Time is racing toward us  
'til enemies arrive.  
Heed my every order  
And you might survive.

(watches as Sandra slips, and catches her) You're unsuited for the rage of war  
So pack up, go home you're through  
How could I make a man  
Out of you?

(Everyone tries to solve a scrambled word puzzle to get past an enemy but fails; Sandra steps up and solves it)

Knights: Be a man  
We must be swift as a coursing river  
Be a man  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
Be a man  
With all the strength of a raging fire

Sandra (smugly): Like that?  
(joins in): Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

(All knights and squires, even Ezekiel, cheer)

Everyone: Be a man  
We must be swift as a coursing river  
Be a man  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
Be a man  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon


	40. Ice Dancing After Party

**Since the boys on the hockey team are showing an interest in ice dancing now, how about Miss Flora host a skating party for everyone following the recital in Lord of the Rink? I thought that everyone could start singing this as they're skating. Victorious and iCarly are not mine!**

Sofia: I know, you see  
Somehow the world will change for me  
And be so wonderful

Hugo: Here I am  
Once again  
Feeling lost, but now and then

Amber: Live life  
Breathe air  
I know somehow we're going to get there  
And feel so wonderful

James: When you figure out how  
You're lost in the moment, you disappear

Cleo: It's all for real

Derek: I'm telling you just how I feel

Zandar: You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
You're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction

Maya: Wake up the members of my nation  
It's your time to be

James: Not a fantasy (not a fantasy)  
Just remember me (just remember me)  
When it turns out right (When it turns out right)

Lakshmi: 'Cause there's no chance unless you take one  
And the time to see

Khalid: Now if you live in your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination

Sofia: You see the brighter side of every situation

James: In my victory (In my victory)  
Just remember me

Hugo: When I make it shine

Girls: Leave it all to me  
Leave it all to me  
When I make it shine  
Just leave it all to me

Boys: When you live in your imagination (Leave it all to me)  
When I make it shine

Girls: Leave it  
Boys: Make it  
Girls: Leave it  
Boys: Make it  
Girls: Leave it  
Boys: Make it  
Girls: Leave it

All: When I make it shine  
Just leave it all to me


	41. Amber tries to be a good sister now

**Someone asked about this song from Peter Pan Return to Neverland, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Amber could sing this to herself as she's reflecting on her behavior toward Sofia following the events of Once Upon a Princess or The Curse of Princess Ivy.**

Amber: I am not a child now  
I can take care of myself  
I mustn't let them down now  
Mustn't let them see me cry  
I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine

I'm too tired to listen  
I'm too old to believe  
All these childish stories  
There is no such thing as faith  
And trust and pixie dust

I try but it's so hard to believe  
I try but I can't see what you see  
I try, I try, I try

My whole world is changing  
I don't know where to turn  
I can't leave you waiting  
But I can't stay  
And watch this city burn  
Watch it burn

'Cause I try but it's so hard to believe  
I try but I can't see what you see  
I try, I try

I try and try to understand  
The distance in between  
The love I feel and the things I fear  
And every single dream

I can finally see it  
Now I have to believe  
All those precious stories  
All the world is made of  
Faith and trust and pixie dust

So, I'll try because I finally believe  
I'll try, 'cuz I can see what you see  
I'll try, I'll try, I'll try  
To fly


	42. Endless possibilities for Sofia

**Isiah02 asked about this song from Sonic Unleashed, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Sofia could sing it as she practices for the flying derby tryouts.**

Sofia: This is my escape  
I'm running through this world  
And I'm not looking back

'Cause I know I can go  
Where no one's ever gone  
And I'm not looking back

But how will I know when I get there?  
And how will I know when to leave?  
We've all got to start from somewhere  
It's right there for me  
The possibilities are never ending

I see it, I see it  
And now it's all within my reach  
Endless possibility  
I see it, I see it now  
It's always been inside of me  
And now I feel so free  
Endless possibility

And so I'll carry on  
My time to shine has come  
I feel it  
(I feel it)

As fast as I can go  
Straight to the top I know  
You'll see it  
(You'll see it)

So whose waking up when I get there?  
It feels like I'm lost in a dream  
I know in my heart that it's my time  
And I already see  
The possibilities are never ending

I see it, I see it  
And now it's all within my reach  
Endless possibility  
I see it, I see it now  
It's always been inside of me  
And now I feel so free  
Endless possibility

Drop that smile  
'Cause you're beaten again  
No this is where  
My journey begins

You'll lose speed, you're losing your flow  
But inside me is a power you'll never know!  
Then let it out, it's inside you!  
Better all stand back, 'cause I'm coming through!

I see it, I see it  
And now it's all within my reach  
I see it, I see it now  
It's always been inside of me

I see it, I see it  
And now it's all within my reach  
Endless possibility  
I see it, I see it now  
It's always been inside of me  
And now I feel so free  
Endless possibility

(Endless Possibility)  
Endless Possibility  
(Endless Possibility)  
Endless Possibility


	43. Slickwell's wolfish side comes out

**The Enchanted Fanboy asked about this song from the musical Into the Woods for Slickwell from their story Blood Runs Cold, so enjoy your request! I thought he could sing this to Vivian when he first encounters her in chapter 6 before he attacks her and Sofia.**

Slickwell: Good day, young lady.

Vivian: Good day, Mr. Wolf.

Slickwell: Whither away so hurriedly?

Vivian: To my family's castle.

Slickwell: And... Where might your family live?

Vivian: The castle stands under the three large oak trees...

Slickwell: Mmmh...  
Unhh...

Look at that flesh,  
Pink and plump.  
Hello, little girl...

Tender and fresh,  
Not one lump.  
Hello, little girl...

This one's especially lush,  
Delicious...  
Mmmh...

Hello, little girl,  
What's your rush?  
You're missing all the flowers.  
The sun won't set for hours,  
Take your time.

Vivian: Mother and father said,  
"Straight ahead,"  
Not to delay or be misled.

Slickwell: But slow, little girl,  
Hark and hush-  
The birds are singing sweetly.  
You'll miss the birds completely,  
You're traveling so fleetly.

Father and mother first,  
Then Miss Plump...  
What a delectable trio:  
Utter perfection-  
Two brittle, one supple-  
One moment, my dear-!

Vivian: Mother said,  
"Come what may,  
Father said follow the path  
And never stray. "

Slickwell: Just so, little girl-  
Any path.  
So many worth exploring.  
Just one would be so boring.  
And look what you're ignoring...

Think of those crisp,  
Aging bones,  
Then something fresh on the palate,  
Think of that scrumptious carnality  
Three times in one day-!  
There's no possible way  
To describe what you feel  
When you're talking to your meal.

Vivian: Father said  
Not to stray.  
Still I suppose,  
A small delay...  
Mother might like  
A fresh bouquet...

Goodbye, Mr. Wolf.

Slickwell: Goodbye, little girl.  
And hello...

 **And later when he sees Sofia again, how about this classic Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs tune?**

Slickwell: Owoooooooo  
Who's that I see walkin' in these woods  
Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood  
Hey there Little Red Riding Hood  
You sure are looking good  
You're everything a big bad wolf could want  
Listen to me

Little Red Riding Hood  
I don't think little big girls should  
Go walking in these spooky old woods alone  
Owoooooooo

What big eyes you have  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad  
So just to see that you don't get chased  
I think I ought to walk with you for a ways

What full lips you have  
They're sure to lure someone bad  
So until you get to grandma's place  
I think you ought to walk with me and be safe

I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on  
Until I'm sure that you've been shown  
That I can be trusted walking with you alone  
Owoooooooo

Little Red Riding Hood  
I'd like to hold you if I could  
But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't  
Owoooooooo!

What a big heart I have-the better to love you with  
Little Red Riding Hood  
Even bad wolves can be good  
I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side  
Maybe you'll see things my way before we get to grandma's place

Hey there Little Red Riding Hood  
You sure are looking good  
You're everything that a big bad wolf could want  
Owoooooooo  
I mean baaaaaa  
Baaa


	44. James and Amber's holiday mystery

**Someone wanted James and Amber to sing this Brad Paisley song, so enjoy your Christmas present! I know in Holiday in Enchancia, Roland was lost in the snowstorm, but what if he actually made it home safely and wanted to surprise everyone?**

James and Amber: Well, Santa looked a lot like daddy  
Or daddy looked a lot like him  
It's not the way I had him pictured  
Santa was much too thin  
He didn't come down the chimney  
So mama must have let him in  
Santa looked a lot like daddy  
Or daddy looked a lot like him

James: Well, they thought I was fast a sleepin'  
They thought that I was tucked in bed  
They never thought I'd come a peepin'  
Or that I'd hear what was said

Amber: Santa put his arm around mama  
And mama put her arm around him  
So if Santa Claus ain't daddy  
Then I'm gonna tell on him

James and Amber: Well, Santa looked a lot like daddy  
Or daddy looked a lot like him  
It's not the way I had him pictured  
Santa was much too thin  
He didn't come down the chimney  
So mama must have let him in  
Santa looked a lot like daddy  
Or daddy looked a lot like him

Amber: I never saw Dancer or Prancer  
I never heard the sleigh bells ring  
I never saw the red nosed reindeer  
Like they show on the TV screen 

James: But he sure brought lots of presents  
So Santa Claus he must have been  
Well, he sure looked a lot like daddy  
Or daddy looked a lot like him.

Amber: Well, Santa looked a lot like daddy  
Or daddy looked a lot like him  
It's not the way I had him pictured  
Santa was much too thin 

James: He didn't come down the chimney  
So mama must have let him in  
Santa looked a lot like daddy  
Or daddy looked a lot like him

James and Amber: Well, Santa looked a lot like daddy  
Or daddy looked a lot like him  
It's not the way I had him pictured  
Santa was much too thin  
He didn't come down the chimney  
So mama must have let him in  
Santa looked a lot like daddy  
Or daddy looked a lot like him

Santa looked a lot like daddy  
Or daddy looked a lot like him


	45. Tilly's words of wisdom

**Someone wanted Sofia and Aunt Tilly to sing this song from Princess Diaries 2, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe since Sofia's going to be the new story keeper for the Secret Library, Tilly could be another person who gives her confidence like all the Disney princesses who sing to her.**

AUNT TILLY: Some girls are fair  
Some are jolly and fit  
Some have a well-bred air  
Or a well-honed wit

Each one's a jewel  
With a singular shine  
A work of art  
With its own rare design

Dear little girl,  
You are terribly blessed  
But it's your heart of gold  
I love the best

And that will be your crowning glory  
Your whole life through  
It'll always be your crowing glory

SOFIA AND AUNT TILLY: The most glorious part of you

AUNT TILLY: Some boys can waltz

SOFIA: Some guys can groove

AUNT TILLY: Strike an elegant pose

SOFIA: With the really good clothes

AUNT TILLY: Some seem to have no faults

SOFIA: But we never like those

AUNT TILLY: No we don't

SOFIA: He'll praise your eyes

AUNT TILLY: Your melodious laugh

BOTH: Call you more lovely than others by half

AUNT TILLY: The one who's right

SOFIA: My gorgeous prince

AUNT TILLY: Will be honest and true

SOFIA: He'll believe in me too

AUNT TILLY: And prize your heart of gold the way I do

BOTH: He'll know that that will be your crowning glory your whole life through  
Your love will see that it's your crowning glory  
The most glorious part of you and you  
And you  
And you

That will be your crowning glory  
Darling when they tell your story  
They'll call your heart of gold your crowning glory  
The most glorious part of you


	46. Nellie's memories

**Theblindwriter95 asked about this famous Reba McIntire song, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Nellie (from the story Behind the Enchancia Castle Doors) could sing this to herself as she thinks about her old life, and her new life with Sofia. She could even sing this to herself when she's older (around 28) and the future queen of Enchancia. I'd also like to thank theblindwriter95 for all the help for this song!**

Nell: I remember it all very well lookin' back  
It was the time I was a pre-teen  
We lived in a one room, rundown shack  
On the outskirts of Dunwitty  
We didn't have money for food or rent  
To say the least we were hard pressed  
Then Mama spent every last penny we had  
To buy me a dancin' dress

Mama washed and combed and curled my hair  
And she painted my eyes and lips  
Then I stepped into a satin dancin' dress  
That had a split on the side clean up to my hip  
It was red velvet trimmin' and it fit me good  
Standin' back from the lookin' glass  
There stood a woman where a half-grown kid had stood

She said, "Here's your one chance, Nellie, don't let me down.  
She said, "Here's your one chance, Nellie, don't let me down

Mama dabbled a little bit of perfume on my neck then she kissed my cheek  
And then I saw the tears wellin' up in her troubled eyes as she started to speak  
She looked at our pitiful shack  
And then she looked at me and took a ragged breath  
She said, "Your Pa's passed on and I'm real sick,  
And your sister's gonna starve to death."

She handed me a heart shaped locket that said,  
"To thine own self be true."  
And I shivered as I watched a roach crawl across  
The toe of my high heeled shoe  
It sounded like somebody else that was talkin'  
Askin', "Mama, what do I do?"  
She said, "Just be nice to Bianca, Nellie,  
And she'll be nice to you."

She said, "Here's your one chance, Nellie, don't let me down.  
Here's your one chance, Nellie, don't let me down."  
Lord, forgive me for what I do,  
But if you want out, well, it's up to you  
Now don't let me down  
Now your mama's gonna move you uptown

Well, that was the last time I saw my Ma  
The night I left that rickety shack  
The Lord came and took Sabrina  
Mama died and I ain't been back

But the wheels of fate had started to turn  
And for me there was no way out  
And it wasn't very long 'til I knew exactly  
What my Mama'd been talkin' about

I knew what I had to do and I made myself this solemn vow  
That I's gonna be a lady someday  
Though I didn't know when or how  
But I couldn't see spending the rest of my life  
With my head hung down in shame  
You know I might have been born just plain white trash  
But Nellie was my name

She said, "Here's your one chance, Nellie, don't let me down.  
She said, "Here's your one chance, Nellie, don't let me down.

It wasn't long after that a little princess rescued me out of a jail  
And one week later I was playin' with her in a castle doing well

I charmed a duke, a nobleman and an occasional aristocrat  
And then I got me a Dunwitty mansion and an elegant Wei Ling townhouse flat  
And I ain't done bad

Now in this world there's a lot of self-righteous hypocrites  
That would call me bad  
They criticize Mama for turning me out  
No matter how little we had

But though I ain't had to worry 'bout nothin' for nigh on fourteen years  
Well, I can still hear the desperation in my poor Mama's voice ringin' in my ears

"Here's your one chance, Nellie, don't let me down.  
Here's your one chance, Nellie, don't let me down."  
Lord, forgive me for what I do  
But if you want out well it's up to you  
Now don't let me down  
Now your Mama's gonna move you uptown

Well, I guess she did


	47. A Case of Castle Fever

**After reading AquaTurquoise's very cute story Castle Fever, I was inspired to have everyone in the castle sing this classic song from Muppet Treasure Island. And I'm sure everyone's felt this way at one point or another!**

Amber: It's been three days since we've been to school.

James: I've got the madness...  
I've got castle fever!

Sofia: I've got it too!

James/Sofia/Amber: CASTLE FEVER!

James: I got castle fever, it's burning in my brain

Sofia: I've got castle fever, it's driving me insane

Amber: We got castle fever, we're flipping our tiaras  
Been stuck indoors so long that we have simply gone bananas

Violet/Dorrie/Candice/Marcy/Suzette: Ariba!  
Chica chica boom  
A chica chica boom boom chic  
Chica chica boom  
A chica chica boom boom chic

Sofia: We got castle fever, we've lost what sense we had  
We got castle fever, we're all going mad

Cedric: Grab your partner by the ears  
Lash him to the wheel  
Do-si-do step on his toe  
Listen to him squeal

James/Amber/Sofia: Yeeha!

Cedric: Allemande left, allemande right  
It's time to sail or sink  
Swing your partner over the side  
Drop him in the drink

Baileywick: We got castle fever  
No if's, and's, or but's  
We're disoriented  
And demented  
And a little nuts

James: Ach du lieber Volkswagen car  
(Amber: Yodel-lay-ee-hoo)  
James: Sauerkraut and wienerschnitzel  
Und the wunder bar  
(Sofia: Yodel-lay-ee-hoo)

Cedric: We were working hard and the time was on our side

Baileywick: And then it died

Amber: I've got castle fever  
I think I've lost my grip

James: I'd like to get my hands on  
Whoever wrote this script

Sofia: Si!

Cedric: I was floating 'neath a tropic moon  
And dreaming of a blue lagoon  
Now I'm crazy as a loon

Everyone: Castle fever has ravaged all in here  
This once proud castle has become a royal psycho ward  
We were at school and working, headed who knows where  
And now though we're all here  
We're not all there

Castle fever!  
AAHHH!

(song ends, but footsteps are heard running)

Roland (having heard music and coming to investigate): Is everyone all right?

Miranda: What happened here?

Amber (snapping out of it): What have we done?

James (looking around): What's going on?

Violet: I feel like such a fool…

Baileywick: I hope nobody saw me…


	48. A Wassalia Sing-Along

**Raven862 asked about this song from House of Mouse, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought that everyone in the castle could have a little sing-along as they open their gifts. And as this is his first Wassalia, James' new puppy Jagger (from The Enchancian Canine Caper) gets to sing here too!**

Robin: Here we are, warm and cozy by the fire's glow.  
Mia: Singing songs and stealing kisses under the mistletoe.  
Jagger (James' new puppy): We've finished our feasts.  
Clover: Had the tastiest treats!  
Minimus: But the Spirit of Wassalia just isn't complete.

All: Without true friends and families  
And the memories we recall.  
It's a love we share that fills the air  
And makes this the best Wassalia of all.

James: Something special underneath the tree.  
Amber: We hope it fits you perfectly.  
Sofia: I'm making a wish on a sparkling light.  
Roland and Miranda: But that's not what makes this a magical night.

All: It's our true friends and families  
And the memories we recall.  
Lucinda: (Upon realizing the camera is focused on her not singing) That we recall.  
All: [singing] It's a love we share that fills the air  
And makes this the best Wassalia of all.

Roland, Miranda, James, and Amber: It's good friends and warm wishes that makes this the best...  
Sofia: It's the best...  
All: ...Wassalia of all.

Sofia: Thanks for letting us share our Wassalia spirit with you. Happy Wassalia, everybody!


	49. A Wassalia Reunion Song

**Someone asked about this song from Muppets Christmas Carol, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought that the family could sing this during Holiday in Enchancia when they're together again.**

Sofia: Life is full of sweet surprises, every day's a gift  
The sun comes up and I can feel it lift my spirit  
It fills me up with laughter, it fills me up with song  
I look into the eyes of love and know that I belong  
Bless us all, who gather here

Amber: The loving family I hold dear

James: No place on Earth compares with home  
And every path will bring me back from where I roam

All: Bless us all, that as we live  
We always comfort and forgive  
We have so much that we can share

Miranda: With those in need we see around us everywhere  
Roland: Let us always love each other  
Miranda: Lead us to the light  
Roland: Let us hear the voice of reason  
Miranda: Singing in the night

James: Let us run from anger  
Amber: And catch when we fall  
Sofia: Teach us in our dreams and please, yes, please  
All: Bless us one and all

Roland and Miranda: Bless us all with playful years  
With noisy games and joyous tears  
James and Amber: We reach for you, and we stand tall  
Sofia: And in our prayers and dreams we ask you bless us all  
All: We reach for you, and we stand tall  
And in our prayers and dreams we ask you bless us all


	50. Hugo and Sofia's holiday duet

**Raven862 asked about this classic Mariah Carey Christmas song, so enjoy your present! I thought that there could be a Wassalia party at the castle for the Royal Prep students, and Hugo and Sofia could kick off the festivities. And stay tuned for a surprise!**

Sofia: I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you...

Hugo: I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need (and I)  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stockings  
There upon the fireplace (aahh)  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day

Hugo and Sofia: I just want you for my own (ooo)  
More than you could ever know (ooo)  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby

Sofia: I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow (and I)  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

Hugo: I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick (aahh)  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click

Hugo and Sofia: 'Cause I just want you here tonight (Ohh)  
Holding on to me so tight(Ohh)  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You Baby...

Sofia: Oh all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere (so brightly baby)  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air (Ohh)

Hugo: And everyone is singing (Oh yea)  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...

Sofia: Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for (aahh)  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door

Hugo: Oh I just want you for my own (ohh)  
More than you could ever know (ohh)  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You Baby

Hugo and Sofia: All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby

 **Normally when I get to this point, I'd be saying wait until tomorrow for my next installment of Do You Want to Sing Together, but surprise! In honor of this being the fifth installment of my series, I'm giving everyone a Wassalia present: bonus songs!**


	51. Roland thinks Miranda's pretty in pink

**Isiah02 asked about this song from Psychedelic Furs, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Roland could sing this to Miranda at the Wassalia party after someone finally tears James and Sir Maxwell away from the karaoke machine.**

Roland: Miranda laughs and it's raining all day  
She loves to be one of the girls  
She lives in the place in the side of our lives  
Where nothing is ever put straight  
She turns herself round and she smiles and she says  
"This is it that's the end of the joke"  
And loses herself in her dreaming and sleep  
And her lovers walk through in their coaches

Pretty in pink, isn't she?  
Pretty in pink, isn't she?

All of her lovers all talk of her notes  
And the flowers that they never sent  
And wasn't she easy?  
Isn't she pretty in pink?  
The one who insists he was first in the line  
Is the last to remember her name  
He's walking around in this dress that she wore  
She is gone but the joke's the same

Pretty in pink, isn't she?  
Pretty in pink, isn't she?

Miranda talks to you softly sometimes  
She says, "I love you" and "Too much"  
She doesn't have anything you want to steal  
Well nothing you can touch  
She waves, she buttons your shirt  
The traffic is waiting outside  
She hands you this coat  
She gives you her clothes  
These cars collide

Pretty in pink, isn't she?  
Pretty in pink, isn't she?

All their favorite rags are worn  
And other kinds of uniform  
Kitty, you're really free like individuality  
You are what you want to be  
Until tomorrow the driveway's broken  
His doorbell sings its chimes  
In time with what and for who  
God knows why I tried this  
Vicious drug and I shake


	52. Amber gets celebrity status

**Someone wanted Amber to sing this classic Brad Paisley song, so enjoy your request! I thought she could sing this during Princess Butterfly when everyone sees what a great a costume she has (even if she cheated to get it but it was still cool), and she's getting celebrity-like attention. Or maybe she could also sing it when she's queen for a day! (And I bet James was probably singing something like this when he temporarily ruled!)**

Amber: Someday I'm gonna be famous, do I have talent, well no  
These days you don't really need it thanks to reality shows  
Can't wait to date a supermodel, can't wait to hug my dad  
Can't wait to wreck a Ferrari on my way to rehab

'Cause when you're a celebrity  
It's adios reality  
You can act just like a fool  
People think you're cool  
Just 'cause you're on TV  
I can throw a major fit  
When my latte isn't just how I like it  
When they say I've gone insane  
I'll blame it on the fame  
And the pressures that go with  
Being a celebrity

I'll get to cry to Barbara Walters when things don't go my way  
And I'll get community service no matter which law I break  
I'll make the supermarket tabloids, they'll write some awful stuff  
But the more they run my name down the more my price goes up

'Cause when you're a celebrity  
It's adios reality  
No matter what you do  
People think you're cool  
Just 'cause you're on TV  
I can fall in and out of love  
Have marriages that barely last a month  
When they go down the drain  
I'll blame it on the fame  
And say it's just so tough  
Being a celebrity

So let's hitch up the wagons and head out west  
To the land of the fun and the sun  
We'll be real world bachelor jackass millionaires  
Hey hey, Hollywood, here we come

'Cause when you're a celebrity  
It's adios reality  
No matter what you do  
People think you're cool  
Just 'cause you're on TV  
Being a celebrity  
Yeah celebrity


	53. A Flowery Medley

**If Miss Nettle can have a song or two, then why can't her rose, Rosie sing something as well? (Sorry for the long wait, Rosie!) I know there are more songs with this topic, but these are three of her favorites! Gordon Lightfoot's, Bette Midler's, and Shenandoah's music is not mine!**

Song 1

You've been in all my dreams since you've been gone  
Each morning when I wake up with the dawn  
Dream Street Rose, I like the way you smile  
Dream Street Rose, stay with me awhile

You gave more than anyone could ask  
You washed away all shadows from my past  
Dream Street Rose, Heaven only knows  
Dream Street Rose that's the way she goes

Dream Street Rose, let us not pretend  
Heaven knows, will you love me  
Right 'til the end?

Somewhere in between there stands a dream  
The sweetest dream that we have ever seen  
Dream Street Rose, I like the way you smile  
Dream Street Rose, please stay with me a while

Dream Street Rose, I miss you when you're gone  
Heaven knows, I'm gonna love you  
From now on

Dream Street Rose, I like the way you smile  
Dream Street Rose, please stay with me a while  
Dream Street Rose, Heaven only knows  
Dream Street Rose that's the way she goes

Song 2

Some say love, it is a river  
That drowns the tender reed.  
Some say love, it is a razor  
That leaves your soul to bleed.  
Some say love, it is a hunger,  
An endless aching need.  
I say love, it is a flower,  
And you its only seed.

It's the heart afraid of breaking  
That never learns to dance.  
It's the dream afraid of waking  
That never takes the chance.  
It's the one who won't be taken,  
Who cannot seem to give,  
And the soul afraid of dyin'  
That never learns to live.

When the night has been too lonely  
And the road has been too long,  
And you think that love is only  
For the lucky and the strong,  
Just remember in the winter  
Far beneath the bitter snows  
Lies the seed that with the sun's love  
In the spring becomes the rose.

Song 3

I brought flowers to your door last night  
I done you wrong and I want to make it right  
You said I'm not welcome here  
I know it ought to be perfectly clear  
But I can't help, but wonder what it might be like

If I had two dozen roses and an old bottle of wine  
If I really could've hung the moon, would it change your mind  
If I could cry a little harder and get a little less sleep at night  
If I had two dozen roses, would it change your mind

Oh I must have been a fool back then  
To lose something that you can't have again  
I've done all that I know to do  
And second guessed my every move  
But I can't help but wonder how it might have been

If I had two dozen roses and an old bottle of wine  
If I really could've hung the moon, would it change your mind  
If I could cry a little harder and get a little less sleep at night  
If I had two dozen roses, would it change your mind


	54. Cedric's real thoughts

**Raven862 asked about this Caleb Kane song for Cedric, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe he could sing this as a kind of reflecting song following his actions in Cedric Be Good. After all, he's always tried to get Sofia's amulet, and she's always been a really good friend to him.**

Cedric: You change in front of me  
Your eyes get darker every day  
It happens quietly

Your focus slowly burns away  
And if you let me hear  
The things you seem to wanna say  
Though I am late  
I will wait to go  
Until I know you're somewhere safe

And even if you chose  
To lock yourself away  
If I listen close  
I can almost hear you say

Once I was real  
Once I was somebody's child  
Once I could feel  
Some feeling once in a while  
Once I was here  
Once I was somebody's friend  
Once I appear  
I will be real once again

You're falling into it  
An inescapable release  
Or something intimate  
Between the you that no one sees  
Is there a way inside  
You only hide from enemies  
Cause I'll wait  
I'm afraid you won't get rid of me so easily

And even if you chose  
To lock the world away  
If I listen close  
I can almost hear you say

Once I was real  
Once I had something to lose  
Once I could peal  
Once I was harder to bruise  
Once I was here  
Once I was willing to bend  
Once I appear  
I will be real once again

You're falling farther than  
I've ever seen you fall before  
For me to wonder when  
I'll recognize you anymore  
To see no light inside your eyes at all  
To bang my head against the wall  
And force myself to watch you pull away

And even if you chose  
To lock the world away  
If I listen close  
I can almost hear you say

Once I was real  
Once I was somebody's child  
Once I could feel  
Some feeling once in a while  
Once I was here  
Once I was somebody's friend  
Once I appear  
I will be real once again

Once I was real  
Once I was somebody's child  
Once I could feel  
Some feeling once in a while  
Once I was here  
Once I was somebody's friend  
Once I appear  
I will be real once again


	55. James the Matchmaker?

**Someone wanted this song from Return of Jafar, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe James could try to get Hugo and Amber back together, following the events of Just One of the Princes, after Hugo tried to charm his way back into Amber's good graces and she just walked by him. Now he sees them moping around, and he tries to make them feel better.**

JAMES: Forget about that guy  
Forget about the way you fell into his eyes  
Forget about his charms  
Forget about the way he held you in his arms  
Walking on air's obnoxious  
The thrill  
The chill  
Will make you nauseous  
And you'll never get enough  
Just forget about love!  
Forget about romance  
Forget about the way your heart begins to dance  
Then you feel the blush  
When he's spouting out some sentimental mush  
Love really is revolting!  
It's even worse than Wormwood's molting  
Enough of this fluff!  
Just forget about love!

AMBER: I had almost forgotten the way it felt  
When he held out his hand for mine  
My heart all a-flutter

JAMES: Oh, how I shudder

AMBER: The first time we kissed

JAMES: It won't be missed!  
Forget about his touch

AMBER: I can't forget about his touch

JAMES: In the scheme of things,  
It doesn't matter much

AMBER: It matters so mu-uch

JAMES: You're better on your own  
A meal becomes a banquet  
When you eat alone

AMBER: Hmm-mm-mm-mm

BOTH: Love's filled with compromises

JAMES: And don't you hate those big surprises?

AMBER: A cozy rendezvous

JAMES: Oh, please!

AMBER: Candlelight for two

JAMES: Oh, geez!

AMBER: Look you're calling my bluff!

AMBER/JAMES: I can't/Just forget about love!

HUGO (spoken): Amber, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to Sofia.

AMBER: I can't forget about my heart

HUGO: I can't forget about my heart

AMBER: And how it felt  
To fall for you right from the start

HUGO: I'm still falling

AMBER: Whatever we may do

HUGO: Whatever we may do

AMBER: You are here for me,  
And I'll be there for you

HUGO: I'll be there

BOTH: To wish, to want, to wander  
To find the sun  
Through rain and thunder

HUGO: A cozy rendezvous

AMBER: Yes, please!

HUGO: Candlelight for two

JAMES: Oh, geez!  
Enough is enough!

HUGO and AMBER: We can't forget about love!


	56. Clover's mixed up love story

**Raven862 asked about this song from Cinderella 3, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be kind of fun to combine some plot ideas from All the Sprite Moves, Blue Ribbon Bunny, and Cedric Be Good for this little story.**

 **Setting: Wormwood, in another attempt to distract Clover, Mia, and Robin from finding Sofia, found a supply of liking berries Cedric had stashed away, and tricked Clover into eating one and falling for Ginger. Now Mia and Robin are trying to set him straight about who his friend is.**

Robin: You were dancing with a real cute dragon girl

Mia: Dragon girl

Robin: And at lunchtime she ran off in such a whirl

Mia: Such a whirl

Robin: Well, the dragon's name was Crackle, she's the dragon that you met

Mia: She's the one you want to be with, don't forget

Both: Don't forget

Robin: At the ball

Mia: At the ball

Robin: At the ball

Mia: Down at the ball

Both: Crackle was the one you played with at the ball

Clover (speaking): No, no, no. I was playing with Ginger at the ball.

Robin (speaking): No, no. You're only thinking like that because the berry Wormwood gave you.

Mia (speaking): Yeah, stupid Wormwood!

Robin: With a piece of fruit he cast a wicked spell

Mia: Wicked spell

Robin: Which is why you are not feeling well

Mia: Not so well

Robin: You've forgotten about Crackle and the dance you shared that night

Both: But we're sure it's not too late to set things right

Mia: Right, right

Both: Cause at the ball, at the ball, at the ball

Mia: Yeah at the ball

Both: Crackle was the one you played with at the ball

Clover (speaking): Woah, woah, woah, wait. You're telling me I'm under a magic spell?

Robin (speaking): And here's the worst part!

Robin: When Crackle tried to fight and take a stand

Mia: Take a stand

Robin: Stupid Wormwood had her banished from the land

Mia (crying): Oh no no no oh no no oh!

Robin (speaking): Mia, focus!

Mia (speaking): Sorry.

Robin: Poor old Crackle's on a ship that's gonna sail her far away

Mia: So it's up to her bunny prince to save the day

Robin: Save the day

Both: Cause at the ball, at the ball, at the ball

Mia: What a ball

Robin: That sweet dragon won your heart

Mia: Now magic's keeping you apart

Both: And she'll soon be gone forever

Robin: Unless you can recall

Both: That Crackle was the one you played with at the ball!  
At the ball.

 **And later when Clover goes off to play the hero**

Robin and Mia: At the ball! At the ball!

Robin: We showed old Clover after all!

Both: That Crackle was the! One he played with! At the ball!  
Yeah!


	57. A New Leafsong Festival Tune

**Someone wanted Clover and Crackle to sing this song from Cats Don't Dance, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe they could do it in a sort of do-over Leafsong Festival, and it could be so much fun that the other animals decide to join in.**

Clover: Excuse me ladies and gentlemen  
If you would be so kind  
Got someone very special here  
She's 'bout to speak her mind...

Crackle: I gotta song to sing  
If you don't like my song I'm gonna sing it anyhow!  
I gotta dream in my heart!  
Yeah! Nothin's gonna stop us now!

Both: Take 4 and 20 that way  
And bake it in a pie  
Before you put it in the oven, babe, you know they're gonna fly

Clover: Say curiosity killed the cat?  
I'm livin' proof that that's a lie!

Both: Now I'm gonna tell you why!  
Yeah! Nothing's gonna stop us  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
Nothing's gonna stop us now!  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
Nothing's gonna stop us now!

Crackle: And if I wanna dance I'll dance!  
(she'll dance!)  
That's my song and I will allow!  
Dance and sing all night long!  
Nothing's gonna stop us now!

Yeah! Nothing's gonna stop us  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
Yeah!

Director Dove: You smell that? Well, that's the smell of danger!  
The smell of danger is my middle name  
I've been very quiet  
But I've got a lot to say, believe me!

Robin and Mia: You ain't goin' with us then stay out of our way!

Minimus: Oh! Lock down, rock down, shock down, flock down, held down, fell down every time!  
Push back, push back, Hey all! C'mon back!  
When you got yours you musta got mine!

Nothing's gonna stop us  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
Nothing's gonna stop us now!

Crackle and Clover: I gotta feeling inside!  
The moon! And its love! Without a doubt!  
Oh I got someone I'm crazy about!  
Nothing's gonna stop us now!

Nothing's gonna stop us  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
Nothing's gonna stop us now!  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
Nothing's gonna stop us now!


	58. Trolls need friends too

**Someone wanted Sofia to sing this song from Home on the Range, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe during the events of The Fliegel Has Landed, Sofia could sing it to Gnarly when he needs a confidence boost, or just a friend.**

Sofia: When you're sad,  
When you're feeling low  
When you're hurt and don't know where to go.  
Think of me-  
There I'll be,  
Anytime you need a friend.

When you're down,  
And your luck runs out,  
Or if you're in trouble or in doubt,  
It's OK-  
Turn my way,  
Anytime you need a friend.

When you're scared,  
I will stay with you,  
When you feel you're falling,  
I'll lift you.  
When you're heart breaks,  
I'll ease your aches,  
Whatever it takes, I'm in-  
Anytime you need a friend.

All our lives,  
Anywhere we are,  
Just reach out-I'll never be too far.  
Come what may  
There I'll stay  
Anytime you need a friend.

When you're scared,  
I will stay with you,  
When you feel you're falling,  
I'll lift you.  
When you're heart breaks,  
I'll ease your aches,  
Whatever it takes, I'm in-  
Anytime you need a friend.

When you need a friend,  
Come what may,  
There I'll stay,  
Now until the very end,  
Anytime you need a friend.  
Anytime,  
Whatever it takes,  
Anytime,  
Anywhere,  
Anytime you need a friend.


	59. A Mother-Daughter Duet

**Someone wanted Sofia and Miranda to sing this song from Barbie the Island Princess, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe this could be like an apology present for the events of Mom's the Word or The Littlest Princess. Or this song might even be another one Miranda sings with Sofia when she has a nightmare.**

Sofia: Sun goes down and we are here together  
Fireflies glow like a thousand charms

Miranda: Stay with me and you can dream forever  
Right here in my arms tonight  
Sounds of day fade away

Sofia: Stars begin to climb

Sofia and Miranda: Melodies fill the breeze  
Sweeter all the time

Miranda: My

Sofia: Sun goes down

Miranda: Love

Sofia: And we are here

Miranda: It's always with

Sofia: Together

Miranda: You

Sofia: Fireflies

Miranda: Whether near or far

Sofia: Glow like a thousand charms

Miranda: How

Sofia: Stay with me

Miranda: Sweet

Sofia: And you can dream forever

Miranda: To hold you

Both: Right here in my arms tonight


	60. A Song for Student Art Night

**Raven862 asked about this classic song from Les Miserables, so enjoy your request! I thought that for the next Student Art Night at Royal Prep, some of the students could sing this.**

Khalid: One day more,  
Another day, another destiny,  
This never ending road to Calvary;  
These men who seem to know my crime  
Will surely come a second time,  
One day more...

James: I did not live until today!  
How can I live when we are parted?

Khalid: One day more...

James and Vivian: Tomorrow you'll be worlds away,  
And yet with you, my world has started.

Sofia: One more day all on my own

James and Vivian: Will we ever meet again?

Sofia: One more day with him not caring

James and Vivian: I was born to be with you.

Sofia: What a life I might have known

James and Vivian: And I swear I will be true!

Sofia: But he never saw me there...

Desmond: One more day before the storm  
James: Do I follow where she goes?  
Desmond: At the barricades of Freedom!  
James: Shall I join my brothers there?  
Desmond: When our ranks begin to form  
James: Do I stay or do I dare?  
Desmond: Will you take your place with me?

All: The time is now,  
The day is here!

Khalid: One day more!

Zandar: One more day to revolution,  
We will nip it in the bud!  
We'll be ready for these schoolboys,  
They will wet themselves with blood!

Khalid: One day more!

Hugo and Amber: Watch 'em run amuck,  
Catch 'em as they fall,  
Never know your luck  
When there's a free-for-all,  
Here a little dip  
There a little touch,  
Most of them are goners  
So they won't miss much!

Royal Prep Students: One day to a new beginning  
Raise the flag of freedom high!  
Every man will be a king  
Every man will be a king  
There's a new world for the winning  
There's a new world to be won  
Do you hear the people sing?

James: My place is here,  
I fight with you!

Khalid: One day more!

James and Vivian: I did not live until today!  
How can I live when we are parted?  
Tomorrow you'll be worlds away  
And yet with you my world has started

Sofia: One more day all on my own...

Zandar: I will join these people's heroes  
I will follow where they go  
I will know their little secrets,  
I will know the things they know.

Khalid: One day more!

Hugo and Amber: Watch 'em run amuck  
Catch 'em as they fall  
Never know your luck  
When there's a free-for-all

Zandar: One more day to revolution  
We will nip it in the bud  
We'll be ready for these schoolboys  
Tomorrow is the judgement day

Khalid: Tomorrow we'll be far away,  
Tomorrow is the judgement day

All: Tomorrow we'll discover  
What our God in Heaven has in store!  
One more dawn  
One more day  
One day more!

 **Well, they're right about one thing. It will be one day more before the next installment of Do You Want to Sing Together comes out! I hope you enjoyed this special edition extended version. I'm always taking requests and writing them down, so keep an eye out for the next group of songs!**


End file.
